


Como por arte de magia.

by Edithcumberbatch23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edithcumberbatch23/pseuds/Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock con solo cinco años se enfrenta a un gran misterio que terminara con grandes sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como por arte de magia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, y vengo con un nuevo fic.  
> Este fic pertenece al Rally "The game is on" del foro I am sherlocked.  
> Que el tema a tratar es la "magia"

Como por arte de magia. 

En la oscuridad Sherlock Holmes a la corta edad de cinco años se deslizaba lentamente por los siniestros pasillos de su casa, plagados de sombras tenebrosas; era acompañado de su siempre fiel cachorro que lo seguía a todas partes para evitar que se metiera en problemas. Llegando a las escaleras bajó de dos en dos cada escalón a pesar de que sus cortas piernas le impedían moverse con más agilidad, brincó cada uno de los escalones evitando provocar el mayor ruido posible que despertara a sus padres. 

Tenía que descubrir el gran misterio de por qué sus ricas galletas de chocolate desparecían a mitad de la noche. Aunque había estado inspeccionando todas las noches después de que todos fueran a dormir no podía llegar a una conclusión de la desaparición de sus ricas galletas. Le había comentado a sus madre el gran misterio que lo acechaba y ella sonriente sólo le respondió con una dulce sonrisa "debe ser el monstruo come galletas, Sherlock". ¡Ja! Como si Sherlock creyera en feos monstruos, eran algo impensable ya que la ciencia no podía explicar ese tipo de hechos, y para Sherlock si algo no tenía una explicación científica no era real. Llegó hasta su destino arrastrándose por el frio suelo acompañado por el cachorro que soltaba ligeros ladridos. 

—Shhh Redbeard, nos pueden descubrir.

La cocina estaba en total oscuridad. Sherlock se arrastró hasta la pequeña mesa de la cocina y tomó el cuenco que contenía las galletas horneadas que su madre le había preparado. Tomó la pequeña lámpara que portaba en su pijama de piratas mientras Redbeard se subía a una de las sillas. Al aluzar el cuenco lo encontró vacío como todas las noches, su ceño se frunció en desconcierto. No sabía cómo sucedía eso, era tan extraño que seriamente comenzaba a considerar que el tonto monstruo come galletas existía y residía en su casa. O sólo tal vez todo era obra de alguna extraña magia. Una magia que desaparecía sus ricas galletas. 

Enfurruñado como estaba, dejó la cocina soltando pequeños improperios que había escuchado de su padre y que no se atrevía pronunciar frente a su madre. Redbeard lo siguió por detrás soltando pequeños ladridos y lengüetazos que alcanzaban las manos de su dueño, consiguiendo que el ceño fruncido que adornaba el rostro del pequeño se convirtiera en una dulce sonrisa. 

Llegaron a una habitación que parecía sacada de un mismísimo barco pirata; cofres de tesoro recubiertos hasta rebosar de valiosos e invaluables juguetes, el mar dibujado en cada una de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, posters de peligrosos y desaliñados corsarios adornaban escasos espacios de la habitación. Sherlock se subió a su cama apartando la pesada colcha cubierta de calaveras dibujadas y se sumergió en el tibio calor que lo embriagaba en un dulce sueño, Redbeard se metió bajo la colcha haciéndole compañía. Ya mañana atraparían al monstruo come galletas, era hora de descansar. Sus párpados se cerraron lentamente y se perdió en la inconsciencia de un dulce sueño. 

 

 

Sherlock había pasado toda la mañana planeando una gran estratagema, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su madre. Cuando el sol se empezaba a ocultar llenando el cielo de bellos colores anaranjados decidió poner el plan en marcha, su madre estaba plácidamente sentada en el pequeño comedor de la cocina viendo una de esas tontas novelas que aburrían a todos los hombres de la casa Holmes, o tal vez solo a Mycroft le agradaban porque estaba sentado al lado de su madre tomando el té acompañado de pequeñas galletas de mantequilla. Irrumpió en la cocina deshaciendo el ambiente calmado del que estaba plagada la cocina. 

— ¡Mami, mami!— soltaba una y otra vez cerca de su madre mientras Redbeard soltaba fuertes ladridos para ser un cachorro. Mycroft le lanzó una mirada petulante y engreída mientras regresaba su atención a la aburrida novela. 

—Querido tranquilo. — Soltó su madre mientras revolvía con suaves caricias los rizos negros de Sherlock. 

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?— Preguntó impaciente, llamando la atención de su hermano. 

—Claro que si amor, está en la nevera, aunque no entiendo para qué lo quieres. 

—Es un secreto. 

Sherlock corrió hacia la nevera abriéndola en el proceso, dentro de él se encontraba un enorme pastel de chocolate cubierto de chantilly y más cosas empalagosas. El sólo mirarlo se hacía agua la boca. Era perfecto. Cerró la puerta de la nevera y observó a todos lados buscando algo sospechoso pero lo único que encontró fue la potente mirada azulada de su hermano dirigiéndose a él, no le tomó importancia. 

—Muy bien... dejaré mi pastel de chocolate en la nevera. — Soltó de repente Sherlock, como si hablara consigo mismo mientras se mecía en el mismo lugar balanceando sus pies sobre las puntas de sus dedos. Observó a todos los recónditos lugares de la cocina tratando de encontrar al monstruo que se comía sus galletas o tratando de encontrar esa magia que las desaparecía—. Bueno eso es todo. Gracias mami, vamos Redbeard. — Sherlock corrió hacia su habitación esperando que todos fueran a adormir. 

—Es un encanto, pero a veces no lo comprendo— dijo la bella mujer a su hijo mayor, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, a lo que Mycroft contestó con un: 

—Yo tampoco. 

 

 

Había oscurecido más pronto de lo que Sherlock creía. Por lo que cuando su madre y hermano subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones terminó corriendo hacia la cocina escondiéndose en una alacena junto con su cachorro. Dejó la puerta de la alacena entreabierta y la pequeña rendija le otorgaba un panorama directo a la nevera. Esta vez resolvería el misterio, porque estaba seguro que ni la magia ni los monstruos existían. 

Los minutos pasaban a prisa y el sueño le empezaba a ganar terreno a Sherlock; cuando creía que nada pasaría y debía ir a dormir un ruido llamó su atención. Pasos pesados resonaban en las escaleras causando ruidos tenebrosos, Redbeard que yacía plácidamente dormido en un espacio diminuto de la alacena despertó en un instante agudizando sus sentidos. El miedo empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Sherlock pensando rápidamente en una estrategia para salir del problema si la situación lo ameritaba, cuando los pasos se escucharon mucho más cerca. 

Gruñidos como el rugir de una bestia inundaban la cocina acompañados de pasos arrastrándose de manera sigilosa, la luz de la nevera iluminó la cocina y lo que Sherlock vio le cortó la respiración; una gran figura deforme atacaba el pastel a mordidas una y otra vez. Debía ser el monstruo come galletas. El valor se agolpó en el pequeño cuerpo de Sherlock y salió de su escondite para atacar a la bestia, no permitiría que después de devorar el pastel atacara a su familia incluso si se quería comer al regordete de su tonto hermano lo evitaría a toda costa. 

Desenvaino la pequeña espada de madera que portaba en el cinturón de su pijama de pirata y ataco con fuertes golpes de manera brutal a la feroz bestia que soltaba alaridos desesperados plagados de un dolor agudo en cada golpe, el cachorro gruñía soltando resonantes ladridos en contra de la bestia. 

— ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡Au, eso duele maldición! ¡Sherlock basta, duele! 

— ¡Oh no! Redbeard, el monstruo se ha comido a Mycroft. ¡Maldito, devuélveme a mi gordo hermano!

—Maldito, ¿a quién rayos le dices gordo? ¡Deja de golpearme! 

— ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! 

La luz de la cocina fue encendida por la madre de Sherlock, que no podía creer el desastre y lo gritos que lanzaban sus pequeños retoños a mitad de la noche. Sherlock soltó la espada de madera que era fuertemente sujetada por el temible monstruo y corrió hacia las piernas de su madre escondiéndose detrás de ella, no había lugar más seguro para él. 

— ¡Mami el monstruo come galletas se comió a Mycroft! 

— ¿Pero qué dices amor?, si es tu hermano el que está enfrente de ti 

Sherlock observó por completo todo el desastre de la cocina, que con las luces encendidas todo se veía desde otra perspectiva. Mycroft estaba parado en medio del desastre, una parte o el pastel completo estaba desparramado en el suelo, era un gran desperdicio, la espada que el pelirrojo había soltado y tirado de un fuerte golpe, Readbeard ladrando y mordiendo la pantorrilla de Mycroft. Su hermano estaba rodeado por una gruesa colcha que estaba manchada de pastel, estaba despeinado y su pijama y rostro embarrados de chantilly. Era una escena digna de ver. Pero entonces Sherlock lo entendió todo, no había ningún monstruo ni siquiera magia todo este tiempo era su hermano el que devoraba sus galletas.

— ¡Tú!— Exclamó con enojo detrás de su madre, ahora su cachorro había dejado la pantorrilla de Mycroft y devoraba con ansias el pastel del suelo. 

— ¿Yo qué? ¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa? ¡Me golpeaste demasiado maldita sea!

— ¡Te comiste mis galletas! 

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! 

—Bueno basta los dos, no importa quién se comió las galletas de quien y quién fue golpeado, es hora de dormir. 

—Pero él está gordo por comer tantas galletas. 

— ¡Sherlock basta! Más vale que los dos se disculpen o los pondré a limpiar este desastre en este mismo instante. — La señora Holmes les lanzó una mirada penetrante, no dejando ni un atisbo de que estaba bromeando. 

—Lo siento. — Salió de los dos hermanos, mientras agachaban sus cabezas para trasmitir mas arrepentimiento, pero incluso así su madre no les creería. 

—Bueno hora de dormir, Redbeard se encargará del pastel. 

Los tres voltearon a ver al cachorro que seguía devorando el resto del pastel. 

—Y yo que pensaba que las galletas desaparecían por magia— dijo Sherlock mientras subían las escaleras. 

—Bueno amor, creo que si lo hacían...- los dos hermanos voltearon a ver a su madre con gran curiosidad—. Tu hermano tiene el don de desaparecer las cosas dulces, así que creo que eso cuenta como magia, él es un experto en eso. 

Las mejillas de Mycroft se llenaron de un fuerte color carmesí por la idea de su madre, aunque sabía que sólo lo hacía para sorprender a su hermano. 

—¿Entonces si es magia...?— susurró Sherlock no creyendo absolutamente nada. 

—Sí lo es. Incluso tú tienes magia. 

—¡¿Yo?!— Exclamó Sherlock, estaba seguro que él no devoraba pasteles de una sola mordida como su hermano. 

—Tu magia amor, es descubrir los grandes misterios del mundo con esos sorprendentes ojos que posees. — Su madre los abrazó a ambos mientras limpiaba los restos de pastel que los cubrían. 

 

Tal vez la palabras de sus madre eran ciertas, ellos tenían magia y si eso era cierto, ella también. Ella poseía la magia más sorprendente de todas, después de todo era su madre. Tenía la magia de amarlos por sobre todas las cosas, incluso después de estropear su amada cocina. 

 

 

Sherlock despertó sintiéndose extraño, ya no era un niño de cinco años jugando con su cachorro y buscando pequeños misterios. Ya no estaba en la casa de su madre ni mucho menos estaba al lado de ella. Él estaba en su departamento en la calle de Baker Street en sus treinta tantos años y se ganaba la vida resolviendo los más grandes misterios policiacos. Todo había sido solo un sueño, era muy extraño que recordara este tipo de cosas. Se estiró lo más que pudo sobre el pequeño espacio que su sofá le otorgaba, hasta que escucho un pequeño resoplido; al voltear encontró el causante que lo había despertado. Enfrente de él se encontraba su blogger, compañero, Doctor y amante, su John que tenía una dura mirada, ¿Qué rayos había hecho ahora? 

—¿Te diviertes?— Soltó con ese tono de voz que hacía saber a Sherlock que estaba en problemas. Y cuando dejó de sólo concentrarse en esos ojos que amaba se percató de todo a su alrededor. La señora Hudson en compañía de Molly adornaba el departamento con globos de color azul y serpentina de varios colores chillones. Entonces entendió todo, se suponía que él debería estar haciendo eso. 

—Lo siento John...— trató de poner el puchero que siempre funcionaba y lo logró. La mirada de reproche de John fue desapareciendo lentamente.

—Maldición Sherlock, te dije que dejaras ese estúpido caso, pero no: "el grandioso Sherlock Holmes puedo resolverlo todo" nunca hace caso. Acabaste completamente agotado y todo para nada; los archivos que tomaste eran de hace veinte años— exclamó John en tono enojado—Y me prometiste que ayudarías con la decoración, la pobre señora Hudson ya me había ayudado suficiente con la comida y ahora tengo trabajando a los invitados por que el gran detective consultor no escucha a nadie— poco a poco el enojo fue aminorando—. ¿Algo qué quieras decir? 

—Resolví el caso...— Sherlock sonrió al ver la pequeña sonrisa nacer en la comisura de los labios de sus pareja. 

—Eres imposible. — John dejó a Sherlock sentado en el sofá mientras él regresaba a la cocina—. Ayuda en algo y no provoques desastres. 

—¿No quieres saber quién fue el asesino? 

—No, no quiero. Ponte a hacer algo de provecho— gritó John desde la cocina.

La mirada de Sherlock se dirigió a sus invitadas, Molly y la señora Hudson lo tenían todo arreglado él solo sería un estorbo para ese par de mujeres. Se dedicó a quedarse quieto en su respectivo lugar mientras observaba todo el ambiente. Varios globos decoraban el departamento y un enorme cartel de colores brillantes llamaba toda a la atención, en el estaba escrito con enormes letras: “Feliz cumpleaños”. La mesita de centro estaba infestada a rebosar de regalos de todos los tamaños, simplemente era perfecto. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, se levantó por fin del sillón y siguió la dulce tonada que tarareaba John en la cocina. Cuando llegó a su destino lo observó, decorando con sus propias manos un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Un sentimiento de nostalgia y felicidad lleno un hueco de su estómago.

Le había comentado a John como su madre les preparaba pasteles a Mycroft y a él en cada cumpleaños. John se empeñó en preparar uno también aunque no era muy habilidoso el pastel se veía exactamente al de su sueño. Se acercó a su pareja con pasos decididos, desapareciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Sherlock enredo ágilmente sus brazos en las caderas de John abrazándolo por la espalda. 

—Creí haberte dicho que hicieras algo de provecho…

—Eso hago, ¿Qué no vez? Te quedó perfecto—dijo mirando el pastel sobre el hombro de John.

—¿Crees que le gustará? Digo no soy muy bueno en esto, pero él es igual de exigente que tu.

El detective obligó a John a dar la vuelta en su mismo eje quedando frente a frente. Sus cuerpos y mentes se relajaban cuando estaban demasiado cerca, se olvidaban de todo y de todos. Aunque estaban seguros que ofrecían una agradable vista a sus invitados. El mínimo espacio que los separaba fue eliminado poco a poco por Sherlock para sellar sus labios con los de John; el beso era cálido y re confortable que necesitaban más que eso para saciarse, se separaron sólo unos centímetros y sonrieron para sí mismos.

—Le gustará después de todo. A él le encanta todo lo que tú cocinas— la sonrisa de John se ensanchó más. Su sonrisa y el brillo de felicidad llegaron hasta sus bellos y amables ojos azulados. Volvieron a sellar sus labios en un dulce beso, pero el sonido del celular de John los interrumpió.

—Oh dios son ellos. 

John tomó la mano de Sherlock entrelazándola con la suya. Se dirigieron a la puerta que daba a las escaleras de la planta baja. Unos pasos se alcanzaban a escuchar cuando apareció un pequeño niño de cinco años portando un disfraz de pirata, sus alborotados rizos negros estaban escondidos debajo de un sombrero de pirata que era adornado con una calavera. Los ojos azules del niño se abrieron ante la sorpresa que le esperaba. Todos los de la estancia gritaron a coro:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Hamish!

El niño corrió a los brazos de sus padres que los cubrieron de besos y dulces palabras para su retoño. La señora Hudson se los arrebató de un fuerte manotazo para abrazar también al cumpleañero, después de todo lo quería como si fuera su nieto, Molly reía abochornada por el espectáculo que presenciaba. Por las escaleras también a parecía Mycroft Holmes acompañado de su pareja el detective Gegory Lestrade. 

—John, será mejor que escondas el pastel, Mycroft los hace desaparecer como por arte de magia. — John puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió mientas saludaba a Greg.

—Como siempre tan gracioso querido hermano. Pero estaba vez no pelearé contigo sólo porque es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino.

—Como si me pudieras ganar.

—¡Papá, papá! Mira el disfraz que me regalo el tío Mycroft.

Hamish los interrumpió en su tonta pelea para mostrarle su disfraz a Sherlock.

—¡Woow! Casi pareces un pirata de verdad.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es increíble.

—¿Ya le díste las gracias a tu tío, Hamish? — dijo John mientras llevaba el pastel a la centro de la mesa que rodeaban todos.

— Si papi. —Sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban por la presencia del pastel.

—Bueno, ven aquí.

Sólo había una silla en la mesa, que Hamish ocupó mientras todos lo rodeaban y empezaban a entonar esa canción que solo se canta en los cumpleaños. No importaba cuanto la cantaran, Sherlock nunca se la aprendía, volteó a ver a su hermano que sonreía ante tal escena. 

Aunque siempre pelearan habían compartido demasiadas cosas como para odiarse. Y cuando Hamish sopló las velas del pastel y todos aplaudieron y gritaron de alegría, los colores brillaron con más intensidad; las emociones estaba a flor de piel y Sherlock se sentía amado y protegido, se sentía dichoso presenciando todo el panorama pero todo se volvió perfecto cuando sintió la mano de John entrelazarse con la suya. Todo absolutamente todo estaba rodeado de magia.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí realmente me gustaría recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias de que les pareció.  
> :3


End file.
